


Bedtime

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: Au Dump [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ezra's a Vulcan and the ship's CMO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra's trying to work but his Klingon charge is making it very difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Liraa is an oc, Ezra's adopted daughter. A Klingon in the our trekverse. She's a tiny, chubby little bean who loves Ezra more than anything in the world.

"If you require assistance, you need only ask." Ezra suggested, not looking up from the padd held in his hand. The little Klingon ignored him, determined to climb onto his raised bed without the assistance of a footstool or a Vulcan this time. Ezra continued his report, keeping an ear tuned to her and making sure to keep the wording of his report neutral.

It shamed him that the visiting ambassador's harsh words had left with the the oddest feeling of upset. Her implication that he did not care for his patients and therefore did not try as hard as he could to keep them alive was one Ezra could not tolerate, and he was fortunate that his momentary lapse in mental control was unnoticed in the wake of the fuss Liraa had kicked up.

As though sensing his thoughts alighting on her, she crowed in triumph as she finally managed to scrabble onto the bed. Ezra inclined his head in acknowledgment and Liraa lost no time pouncing into his lap with a giggle, knocking his padd out of his hands.

"Liraa, I am working."

She ignored his words in favor or nuzzling her head into his stomach, a curious sensation given her head ridges. He allowed himself a swift exhale, the Vulcan equivalent of a dramatic sigh.

"Liraa, may I inquire as to the purpose of this endeavor?" He asked, allowing her to situate herself to her satisfaction.

"It's bed time." She chirped as though that should have been obvious to him.

"I am aware that it is time for you to sleep. That does not explain your presence in my quarters, nor your somewhat heightened desire for physical contact."

She was quiet for a moment while she patted his chest like a pillow. When she did speak, it was with a soft, unchildlike fury that surprised Ezra enough to slightly raise both eyebrows.

"That mean old burrow-cat had no right to talk to you like that. Don't let her bother you."

"Were you attempting to pronounce 'bureaucrat'?" Ezra inquired, the slight amused lilt to his tone would be inaudible to all but a few. She nodded, pressing her face into his sleep shirt and scowling as she remembered the disrespectful words the horrible woman had hurled at her beloved Vavoy.

"She was mean and cruel and stupid." She spoke, voice slightly muffled by the muted orange cloth. "No one's better at being our doctor than you, and she's a stupid, ugly baktag for even thinking you don't care about your patients or that you don't try. Don't worry about her, Vavoy, because she's wrong and you're the best doctor in the universe. I'll fight her for you. I won't let her get away with treating you like-!"

"Liraa." Ezra stroked her hair and she melted, like she always did when he voluntarily offered physical contact. Ezra did not smile, but his blue eyes twinkled with a fondness she liked to think was just for her. "Nearly every member of the Bridge crew and the medical staff has filed a complaint with Starfleet against her, despite my attempts to convince them of the event's insignificance. You do not need to worry about my mental state. To allow her to provoke me to emotional response would be-"

"Illogical, yeah I know. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna beat her up the next time I see her."

"You would be disciplined for such an action."

"I don't care."

"There is a ninety four percent chance that I would be held responsible for your actions, and therefore endure the punishment." Liraa goes silent, the thought hadn't occurred to her. Ezra allowed her to lay in silence, contemplating whether he should attempt to send her back to her own quarters. Liraa made the decision for him.

With a sound of resigned acceptance, she clambered to her feet in order to reach her arms around his head and press a big goodnight kiss to his cheek. As always, Ezra tensed slightly at the contact and the current of affection, sleepiness, lingering outrage, and the nearly overwhelming love and adoration that always accompanied her. But he would not entertain the idea of denying her whatever pleasure she derived from such an uncomfortable action.

"Well she's still a dummy, and I hate her." She huffs, but most of the heat is gone from her voice. She gently strokes his ears, another unfathomable action she was so fond of, before finally settling down against him, nestling comfortably into his chest. Ezra's hand came to rest habitually at her back and she practically purred at the attention.

"Good night, vulqangan." She yawned, drawing her chubby arms loosely around his middle. "qaparHa'qu'."

"Yuk muhl, t'nash-veh ko-kan." Ezra returned, smoothing her hair down and feeling the strangest twinge in his stomach at his inability to return her words of love.

How intriguing.


End file.
